True Happiness
by gingaluna
Summary: Obito has been depressed lately, what with his life being a total mess all throughout. He's been rejected by Rin, and everything has gone downhill from there. But perhaps a rival who's the reason the love of his life rejected his very heart can help him...? Obito x Rin.
1. Loneliness

The spiky-haired Uchiha lay upon his bed, arms crossed behind his head, with the exhaling of a great sigh. His

windows were open, the clouds outside were dark and it looked like it was going to rain soon .The smell of damp

concrete filled his nose as the cool breeze entered his room. 'Ugh, no wonder I'm such a loser, I can't do nothin'

right' he moved about his bed in a restless deliberation. 'Even Kakashi said so, not like I'm believin' him or anything…

but there is all the proof.' His lip slightly quivered as he began to get lost into his notions. 'I do get treated like an

eyesore, well at least most of the time. And Rin... oh Rin' while releasing another sigh, except the thought of Rin

made it more depressive, his eyes began to get slightly translucent and glassy. 'It was on a day like this to, a

rainy day' the black clouds were rolling in, the light drizzle had begun upon The Hidden Leaf, and the sound of

bellowing thunder in the distance could be heard. Obito stood up. He took of his goggles and head protector. He

then stretched, extending his tensed muscles and flinging off his shoes in the corner of his bedroom. He picked up

the portrait of his team, with tape covering Kakashi's face. Staring at it for a few moments, slammed it on the

dresser, then throwing himself back on his bed. He lay there again gazing at his ceiling; all was heard was the

ticking of his clock which sounds outside became oblivious to him. The tick-tock of the clock was muted out, sounded

so distant but still echoed through his complex mind. This familiar silence reminded him of how truly alone he is. The

Uchiha clan kicked him out for being such a disgrace, with their high expectations and all. He can't ever attain a

mission without help and prove Sensei wrong, he can't beat anyone in a fight, and he knows he'll never be happy.

And now Rin doesn't feel the same towards him. She does have a very strong solicitude for him, but it's not

the same as his fondness and warmth he has for her. He stay repeating her name under his whispers. "Rin...Rin…

Rin…" he continued until finally his voice splintered and he broke. The thought crushed him and he felt the

ponderous callous weights pull down his chest. Suppressing his tears and grinding his teeth, sharp pains brimmed

within his throat and nose. No longer able to withhold it he covered his eyes and started to cry. He turned over, his

knees as close as he could hold them to his chest "Why….Why why whyyy….." he whispered choking on his breath

and hyperventilating. He could feel the warm tears roll down his cheeks. He began to whimper like a lost puppy. His

thoughts and memories began to decimate his heart, as if it were being torn apart. "It's not like I ever asked to be

born... so why" sniffling and boogers coming from his nose, his throat swelled forcing his words out. "Why am I even

here?"


	2. Rain is not always that bad

…..Several minutes had past…..

A strong gust came in throughout his room sending his curtains flying up in the air. Obito continued on,

screaming and moaning into his pillow. His eyes were closed shut and all he could feel was the

steaming tears emit from his eyes. But he didn't acknowledge the fact that Kakashi had been there

sitting on his window for quite some time, he was paralyzed by the tragic feeling of isolation and being

unloved. Kakashi was staring at him in awe for a moment, paused, then spoke

"Obito…..?" he asked in a stammered tone, but whispering not to startle him.

His heart dropped and turned his head slowly. Obito didn't expect to see him there. His eyes were so

red and puffed up from crying so much. Kakashi stared at him for a few moments, still awestruck and

seeing Obito like this, he's always so goofy and happy so this was so unexpected. He then broke the

silence.

"What happened, why were you crying"

sounding more concerned and caring, which Obito took a surprise, Kakashi plopped himself on his bed

now sitting not next to him, but close enough.

Obito jumped up right away rubbing his eyes and gave off an unconfident chuckle

"I'm not crying, something got in my eye, and it was really bad this time….. heheh"

Obito's voice cracked. Kakashi was staring back at Obito now. Again more silence.

"Well… exactly how long were you here….."

giving in a little, Obito conceded giving off a crooked smile that couldn't even fool the more challenged of people.

"Long enough" he replied

. Obito couldn't keep his lips straight, his eyes were unable to meet Kakashi's and felt like he was going

to have another outburst of grievance. The Jounin boy got up, his arms wrapped around him abruptly,

holding him close and tight. It felt so warm and good but Obito still tried to pull away. Holding him

closer to silence his words, Kakashi hesitated to speak.

"I'm sorry you're going through this Obito."

Stopping for a second, he felt something build up in his throat not being used to these kind of things,

but got brave enough to finish

"I Know what you're going through"

These words silenced Obito. This jerk, stupid dumb face, asshole, ladies man, indecent closet pervert

was acting so different which stunned him, It took a moment to process all of this through his head, but

Obito actually appreciated this moment and it felt so good to feel like someone cared. But the simple short words that were spoken to him to embrace the white-Haired Jounin boy back.

"Thank you Kakashi..."

...Silence arose for a few moments, which had felt like minutes...

Kakashi pulled away from the hug, because all the hugging started to get to awkward for him to

handle. Obito's eyes looked swollen and all the dry tears left a trail down his cheek. He breathed,

releasing a gasp of breath and slightly smirked feeling better.

"You better not say anything to anyone about this"

Kakashi implied with a smile visible through his mask. The mood of the Uchiha was more elevated

and it was as if he was never sad. After all the crying, he felt an uplifting feeling course all throughout

his chest that he couldn't even help but to make a ridiculous noise. It was an embarrassing noise but it

made them both laugh.

"Don't worry Kakashi, my lips are sealed"

Still laughing Obito gesturing an invisible key across his lip, and giving off his famous big goofy smile he

was known for. Kakashi felt odd in a way showing of his more 'sentimental' side to Obito, slightly

regretting it, but not in a bad way. At least Obito isn't making it uncomfortable in conversation. He just

feels too... exposed about it.

"Thank you again Kakashi... really I don't know what to say"

The rain can now be heard from outside, like there were bullets shooting at the roof of his house, the

wind was howling and the curtains continued to blow all over the room. They could feel the light

sprinkles of rain touch their cheeks from outside the window.

"You're Welcome"

He said, shutting his eyes smiling; now not regretting the feeling of being exposed as much.

Changing the conversation he started

"Oh yea and Obito, I came to tell you we have a mission tomorrow, today was canceled because of the storm that's passing"

"Mission? What mission!? Oh yeeeaaaah... I forgot we were supposed to have a mission today"

He replied putting his left foot behind his right with arms behind his head. "Attempting" to show off and act cool he fell backwards in the process of it and the back of his head hit the floor. Clumsy as always.

" ow!Owww!ow!"

he yelped getting up gently touching the lump that was left on his head.

"So what's mission, ugghh don't tell me, is it somethin' dumb again?!"

he continued rubbing his head and listed to his team-mate

"I wouldn't say necessarily dumb... well yea it's kinda, um how to put this…."

He pinched his fingers on the bridge of his eyebrows squinting his eyes he looked back up at Obito

"We have to go help that granny again with her garden"

Kakashi answered.

"Ughh **NO WAY**! come ooonn, again?! Its gunna be like, **100 degrees tomorrow!**Why not on a day that's** not **so hot, and she complains soooo damn much!she dosen't ever shut the **HELL** up! You sure we have to do this!? Stop messing with me. I really hope it's a joke, I know deep down inside** YOU** don't want to go either, now tell me wrong Ka-Ka-Shi?!"

Obito complained and putting emphasis on his name in a mocking way. Kakashi sighed at the sight if

the carefree, irresponsible, outgoing Obito he knew, but he definitely preferred to see his annoying

antics instead of him mourning and crying. In a nonchalant tone he began to speak again

"I'm afraid so, that's what Minato-Sensei told me"

He shrugged his shoulders.

"Ok, fine fine, what time though so I can be ready at least"

"9 'o' clock A.m."

Obito conceded on felling quite pissed, he was about to prattle on but Kakashi cut him off

"Try to be**_ EARLY! E-A-R-L-Y!_**" He said it sternly letter by letter, poking his Obito's forehead white each syllable.

"You know how much of a pain in the ASS that granny can be"

Obito nodded his head, keeping his complaints to himself. Puckering his lips as he clucked

"I knowww I knooow my oh great master Kakashi"

he put his hands together and bent forward as if he were giving praise and worship to him.

"Obito really! ON TIME. Seriously. Don't be late"

and in an instant Kakashi dashed out the window into the pouring rain and thunder.

Obito went to the window and could see Kakashi getting farther and farther away, jumping from house

to house. He gazed out his window, rain hitting his face. The rain was so heavy it was hard to see from

a distance, it almost looked like a thick fog. He all of a sudden realized it seemed like he never was sad

or crying. He actually felt happy, and maybe also due to the fact he let a lot out. He lay on his bed

ecstatic, feeling quite airy. And boy did that feel good after all that damned depressive crying. He took

the picture of him, Rin, Kakashi and Sensei off his dresser. He looked at it again for a small amount of

time then taking the tape of Kakashi's face and held it to his chest. He closed his eyes and the thought

of Kakashi made him pause and actually feel cared by someone even if it wasn't his beloved Rin. He still

couldn't believe Kakashi was somewhat sensitive, well that he wasn't the heartless bastard he thought

he was. But he was somewhat sensitive, and he cared. He didn't question his actions though. His

blissful thinking made Obito smile and drift into his deep slumber, the picture frame still close to his

chest.


	3. The meeting in the fog

***** With Kakashi *****

It was late, around 12 in the morning or so. Kakashi was under Rin's window now, he whistled.

Everyone in Team Minato had a whistle they all knew. It was sort of like a 'ca-caww' whistle. Kakashi

kept his eyes on her window, tapping his foot up and down getting a little impatient. Several minutes

passed and before he put his fingers to his lip to whistle Rin's head popped out of the window, looking

sleepy eyed. The rain had already subsided hours before, a dense fog now covering kohona

"Ka- Kakashi?"

Rin stuttered, her voice hoarse and croaky.

"What happened, what are you doing here? Is everything ok?"

sounding a bit worried she stopped, Kakashi signaled her to come out.

"Meet me at the training grounds; I have to talk to you, ASAP. It's important"

with that he left expecting Rin to get ready right away. Rin pulled her head back inside the window, got

up instantly and put her clothes on as fast as she could, brought her first aid medical bag (which was

always habit) and jumped out her window quietly, not to wake anyone within the sleeping house. She

began running to her meeting spot. She felt excited inside thinking of so many things. Well she liked

Kakashi after all, or at least she thinks she did. But from anyone else's perspective it was just a

common underdeveloped puppy love. She has so many cute things in mind as she rushed to meet the

Jounin. Thoughts of bouquets of vibrant flowers, cute poems, and romantic walks filled her imagination.

She arrived to her destination; she could barely see Kakashi, an opaque mist enclosed on everything.

The moonlight shined through, illuminating the fog an unbelievable glow of moonshine passed through

the thick fog. It was a stunning sight to look upon. She saw that the silver haired boy was sitting on a

rock beside the water. He almost looked like a spirit of some sort. Almost like a Yūrei, heard in all those

Japanese legends. His hair reflected the luminosity, making his hair look bunched up shining diamonds.

Rin walked toward him.

"Kakashi, I'm here, so please tell me what happened"

He turned his towards her slowly making full eye contact; his black eyes gave her Goosebumps and

sent chills down her spine.

"So yea, Rin I have to talk to you, it's about me."

"What is it?"

She questioned. Nervous as ever she observed his facial expressions. Lumps and gravel filled heavily in

his throat because he knew how she would react. He stammered but went for it

"I Have a girlfriend"

...dead silence arose between them...

Everything around Rin shattered, her expectations crushed, she could feel her heart pounding and a

sadness starting taking over starting with her throat hurting. Rin was thinking a mile a second now

wondering why the HELL would he ask her to meet up to be told this. AT 12 am?! Still reluctant to talk,

he didn't want to hurt her. He didn't even want to do this, he didn't want to be here at this very spot

right now. But he's making sacrifices even if it hurts her in the beginning, for he knows she will be

better later on

"Rin I don't like you like that"

She looked pale as ever and her eyes widened

"No I'm sorry, that came out wrong."

He was still staring at her and he could tell her emotions were all over the place, she looked confused,

hurt, impaled by the words came from his mouth, just so much horrible emotions he had given her.

Tears were now brimming from her eyes. Kakashi moved forward. He felt horrible,but kissed her

forehead and put his arms around her.

"I do like you Rin"

he said in a remorseful tone and regretting how he worded the things he said. He hugged her, face

burrowing into her shoulder. He could smell the sweet smell that she always carried around her.

"i'm sorry"

She held him back, even though she spoke no words she accepted is apology.

" -but I also have to talk to you about something else"

Rin looked up with watery eyes in response to his deep voice, hoping it was some kind of sick cruel

joke he's playing. She is very sensitive by nature, so he had already expected something like this to

happen. Still in his arms, she waited to hear what he had to say.

"Obito, why don't you try and hang out with him soon, he's going through a lot, a lot more than you think. He needs a comforting friend. And I can't do that, its kinda …uhmm…what's that word again… yeah Gay "

Kakashi wasn't the best at talking about these things at all (as you can see), so usually conversations

might end up, well not so good (especially if the one he's talking to is super sensitive)

"Obito? I don't like him though"

she responded quickly.

"Well of course I like him, but not in that way"

She now pulled away from him but continued to stare directly in his eyes, still upset of what he had

told her. But then his slight change in facial expression made her regret saying that. This made Kakashi

feel angered inside, because he felt she was being stubborn and a little misunderstanding.

"I didn't say that Rin, I never said you have to like him, I said you should go talk to him more and spend time with him. And** YOU'RE** the only one I know that could fulfill this job! You're really nice and caring and you know how to make people feel better"

he said vexed now.

"no….No! I didn't mean it like that"

her voice had cracked as if she was about to cry or something. His tone of voice upset her, she didn't

mean to say that. Kakashi looked rather shocked, not expecting her to react like this.

"It's just…. Well it's just umm"

She bit her lower lip and got stuck on what she was saying.

"It's just what Rin?"

"It's just, I can't be alone with him, like it will just be to-"

Kakashi put his finger over her lip. He calmed down for her sake.

" Shh. Rin it's ok. You can do this"

Rin nodded, agreeing, but still hurting about the words spoken to her. Giving in to his dominant yet

comforting way of talking, she gave in and opened her eyes had widened.

"Ok, you're right... I'll try to help him out, but what's wrong. What's he going through?"

She asked softly but quite emotionless.

"It's not for me to say, I would be filled with guilt if I told you"

Kakashi replied. "Rin" her head perked up and she payed full attention.

"See you tomorrow, ok?"

He smiled hugging her once more, and then he ran off. As she watched him go she put her head down

and felt like she was going to cry. It wasn't only because of what Kakashi said, she just felt extremely

upset. Maybe Her guilty conscious of rejecting Obito came into mind. He unexpectedly stopped in his

tracks and ran back to her. There he was standing in front of her, the hazy fog went in between there

legs and through their arms. He took his scarf of and put it around her neck. No longer keeping eye

contact with her he spoke.

"Here, it's a little chilly out. Please don't stay out too long. Ok?"

Her eyes closed and she began to blush, but this time it wasn't the feeling of lust for him, just a certain love that

she knew he really cared for her.

"Ok…Kakashi….Thank you"

and with that he was already gone, vanished into the fog just like a small pebble would disappear if fallen into the

ocean. He hoped by doing this Obito will be happy. He didn't mean to hurt Rin. This was a hard thing for him to do,

he deeply cared about Rin, as his own team-mate, his own family member. For Minato, Rin and Obito are actually the

only family he has now. He was thinking about what just happened. Over and over it was in his head 'This is for

Obito, he deserves to have some light in his life'


	4. I'm Sorry

Rin was going to ask him who his girlfriend is, but she kept it to herself. She stood shut. Sitting there,

elbow on her knee and her face leaning on her palm, she looked at the still lake water in front of her. All

this happened in a matter of minutes. She almost had a disagreement with herself if it were a dream or

not, but she then held the blue scarf around her close to her, and his scent gave her comfort. The thought

of her being alone with Obito made her shudder. She already hurt him once by rejecting the feelings he

had for her.

"I'm sorry Obito…."

She whispered out and hugged her sides. Tears rolled down her face as a flashback of that day with

Obito came back. Real tears with her full emotions trickled down her soft cheeks. Rin actually felt so bad

for saying no, she remembered the awful look on his face. She has always had this nervous

feeling when she's alone with him and she hates it, and what ma es her hate it even more is that she

has no damn clue why. Rin has no reason not to LIKE him, it's just the natural psychology of any

human, you want what you can't have, and what you have you don't want. Later on that night she

eventually went back home with her mind blank from exhaustion.


	5. Side-tracking much?

Haha ok here finally something non-Depressing, sorry for that wait lol. This chapter i really loved writing. It was just fun to do. Here you go

*****Morning with Obito*****

All that could be heard was the annoying ring of the alarm.

"Shut... Up... alarm…."

the Uchiha mumbled with his groggy morning voice. The ringing continued on and on and on. He jolted

up out the bed screaming at the top of his lungs making the birds fly off his window sill. Picking up his

alarm clock and putting it to his face

"It's 8:55, HOLY CRAP! I havta get ready!"

He yelled desperately falling out his bed and running to the bathroom. He almost tripped but luckily the

sink was there , brushing his teeth as fast as he could, he looked to the bathtub beside the sink and

hesitated to think

"No! No time for a shower!"

washing his face with the cold water woke him up, he looked at himself in the mirror.

"heeey got some good looks there"

he chuckled slicking his hair back "what do you do to stay so good looking"

he was just making his 'sexy' faces in the mirror like an idiot. Gesturing and flexing his arms

"yea I bet you like this Rin"

"oh of course I do Obito, you're the greatest"

He was pretending to be Rin as he talked to himself.

"oh of course I'm the greatest silly Rin"

He continued...

"I mean I am the best Uchiha around-"

He was pretending to hold an invisible Rin leaning her back as if he was going to kiss her. The alarm

broke the silence and went off again, it was his second alarm.

"SHIIIT! It's 9!"

smacking his forehead he rushed to the kitchen and looked in the refrigerator pulling out the milk and

cereal. He poured the cereal in a bowl scarfing it down like a wild animal(This was the usual common

Obito your seeing here, very irresponsible and not too quick on thinking)He was running all over the

house trying to get ready as fast as possible. A half naked boy in his boxers ran to the side of his bed

and took his clothes from under it. (He was very sloppy and messy btw) He pulled up his pants and put

on his jacket, then head protector and after that his goggles. He put on his kunai bag and ran out the

house. Once he got downstairs he was blasted with a heat wave of humidity.

"OH MY GOD! It's too hot"

He swiftly ran back up his stairs and running into his house (which he didn't lock) He changed and put

on shorts instead, a T-shirt with the Uchiha crest on it, and some sandals he had lying around in his

closet. He ran out forgetting to lock his door and close the windows.

As he was running down the blazing streets of Konoha , he noticed two little girls and a boy were

arguing. He stopped and ran to them to see what the commotion was totally disregarding the time.

"So what's all the fuss about guys?"

Obito panted as sweat was dripping from his forehead. There was a little blonde girl and a black

headed one. They seemed to have quite a bitchy attitude (lol) which made Obito want to just leave and

continue his day. But they were also so small and cute, they both wore matching yellow sun dresses.

And he also knew he would feel bad if he did leave.

"Komo wants to play with us, but were trying to tell him he can't cus' he's a boy, and were two girls. It won't work"

The blonde girl exclaimed to the Uchiha.

"And boys and girls play differently"

the black haired girl squeaked crossing her arms and turned her nose up. The little boy 'Komo' was just

sitting there with a saddened look on his bad for the little boy he thought of something, he

put his hand around his jaw and he looked rather lost in thought.

"Well..Hmmm I see. Ok first off what are your names?"

"I'm Lily-"

The blonde was cut off but the black headed one.

"Hey didn't you know not to talk to strangers Lily"

she 'whispered' obviously not soft enough that Obito heard everything and rolled his eyes but then

smiled.

"It's ok I won't hurt you, I'm a Genin see!"

He pointed his thumb proudly at his head protector to the youngsters as they all praised him.

"You're a ninja!"

Lily exclaimed.

"Wow that's so cool mister!"

Komo joined in to now.

"Can I please touch it mister ninja?"

He asked kindly but very eagerly to get a closer look.

"Of course you can Komo, and it's not mister haha"

He said and kneeled down so they can get a closer look (since they were so short) The two children

were so interested and the surrounded him as if he were someone famous , all except the black haired

little girl was near him though. She looked at him shyly stepping away from them even farther, her

honey-suckle eyes looking away.

"I-I-….- My name is A-Ana"

she stuttered looking at him twice then looking down as her face got red. Obito got up put his hand out

to her. He smiled showing his teeth. She hesitated but then grabbed his hand knowing he was a trust

worthy ninja of the leaf.

"How about I join you Ana so its 2 boys and 2 girls"

Obito said looking at the rest now. The little boy looked happy as ever and all of them began to cheer

"That's a great idea!"

the girls said simultaneously. Komo giggled as Obito smiled. After 30 minutes of playing ninja tag and

what not, they were all friends.

"Hey mister what's your name"

the little boy asked? The Raven haired Uchiha blushed, because he was just that awkward

"Obito heheh, and hey its not mister."

He laughed blushing from the attention he was getting. These kids looked up to him.

"Thanks Obito"

They all said as he completely forgot about the time "holy shit" he whispered to himself.

"See you kids later"

He yelled waving his hand.

"Obito!"

Ana yelled, he stopped in place and dust went flying.

"Will we all play again?!"

She yelled but her voice was so high pitched it sounded pathetically cute.

"It's a promise!"

He smiled to her and they all waved goodbye. As he was running as fast as he could by the training

grounds, he was so frantic and nervous. He was **SO** late. By almost an hour. "Argh! Kakashi is gunna

kill me, and no-oh no-not Minato-Sensei." He put his hands together as if he were praying running at

top speed.


	6. Gardening

He finnally arrived sweating like a dog.

"Im *pant pant* here *pant* now."

Obito gasped while his face collapsed to the ground. Kakashi had his arms crossed, furious of all the waiting 'I told

him specifically to be early' he thought. Rin just stared at him with an awkward smile. She had felt the guilt seep

within her seeing how normal Obito was acting. She knew what happend recently and how crushed he was when

she rejected him. Even right now she's questioning herself what prevented her from saying no. She set it aside and

tried to forget about it.

"are you ok, Obito...Obito?"

Minato-Sensei just shook his head sighing at this sight. 'Oh Obito, you never learn do you.' Rin went to pick up Obito. She pulled him up by his arm but his body felt like dead weight. His cheeks were flushed red. 'Hehe Rin is

touching me'

he thought. She sat next to him and turned his face to the side. Rin put her palm on his cheek slapping it gently.

"Obito? Hello? Obitooo?" she cooed

Obito was enjoying the soft touches she gave him upon his face.'Hehehe her hands are so soft and little.'

"OBITO! YOU DAMNED PERVERT"

Kakashi screamed kicking him right in the gut. "KYAAA!" spit came flying from his mouth. "Aaahhg ooouuccch!" he

held his hands over his stomach.

"You didn't have to do that stupid!"

Obito yelled at Kakashi as he stood up slowly with one hand holding his stomach and the other hand with his fist

up. Before he could even start to argue with his fellow team-mate Minato-Sensei began to speak.

"Why were you late again Obito" Minato asked.

"Uhmm" he cleared his throat.

"Well you see, Sensei, I had to help these kids, When i say kids, you wont imagine what I went through. They were

arguing and of course as the great person I am I couldn't -"

Kakashi cut him off. "Were 40 MINUTES late! that old lady is **GOING** to be** PISSED**, lets just go, explaining what

happened won't make the situation better" Minato joined in agreeing with Kakashi. "He's right Obito, let's go before

I get yelled at to for being late, since I'm responsible for you all." He looked at all of them and thought on how much

he's going to get screamed on. As they were walking in the summer heat, Rin began to think to her self. She was

looking at her two team-mates argue with each other over nonsense, Kakashi always made a point and Obito would

try his best to cover it up, which always resulted into a contradicting himself in the end. And as always

Minato-Sensei would try to break it up and put some sense into their heads. She smiled at them, even though her

team had many flaws, they gave her a warm feeling inside and she always felt at home. Rin looked at Obito as he

continued on with Kakashi. She wasn't paying attention to what they were saying, she could hear words but she

didn't comprehend any of them. For the longest amount of time she was staring at him, her face was flustered and

looked as bright a red rose.

"Rin? are you okay?" Minato asked.

She didn't even notice he had spoken to her.

He waved his hand infront of her face snapping her out of it.

"Oh my god are you running a fever" He ran up to her putting his hand on her forehead "your as bright as a tomatoe."

Rin looked up at the hand on her head "fe-fever? N-no i don't have one... I don't think so" She bit her lip and

became nervous, she hadn't noticed that everyone was staring at her until now.

"Are you ok, your not acting normal" Obito frowned. "are you feeling well?"

"No-no I'm fine guys" She quavered. "Really lets continue walking. " She looked straight forward and they followed along.

"Ok my medic ninja, as long as you feel fine " Minato smiled. They were almost at the granny's house and Obito kept

complaining about the heat. Rin feels embarrassed that she was blushing and it was noticed by everybody. 'Why do

I feel like this' She held her small hand to her chest. She also remembered the talk she had with Kakashi, she almost

forgotten about it.

She was so caught up with her thinking that she didn't realize she was at the old women's house already. Minato-

Sensei groaned knowing he has to deal with the old hag. He turned around looking at the three. "Ok, now children,

when we walk in, don't be disrepectful. Always respect your elders no matter how they talk to you. All we have to

do is help garden the yard-" "Buuuuut senseeeeiiiiii?" Obito whined. "come one now Obito, it won't be that long.

Don't complain." Minato-sensei responded. 'Ugh Respectful my ass, now we have to tend to some old bitchy hag

nagging' Obito thought to himself. Re-thinking the word "bitchy hag nagging" over and over caused him to chuckle

out loud. Kakashi looked at him wondering why he was laughing. He stayed a content composure on the outside,

but on the inside he was so not in the mood to do this 'This is going to be a long day.' he thought. Rin looked down

to her feet, nervous, knowing she was going to get yelled at with the rest. She looked Sensei for any conformation

to what they were going to do next. As he was about to knock on the women's door it flung open smacking him in

his. "aahhh. Crap" he whispered under his breath holding his hand over his nose. The three children looked shocked

and Obito was about to yell, but Minato put his hand on his should gesturing 'don't you do that'. Kakashi just stared

at sensei admiring his patience and tolerant ways. The old women stood in the door way, Grey hair, long floral

dress, basically how any old women would look. "What took you guys so long, how come every time I request help

with my garden you guys always get sent! Your always late! I can't rely on you Ninja to help me I swear to all that is

good!" She continued to blabber on as team Minato was escorted to the back of her house which led to the garden.

"And you call your self ninja? The will of fire?! They say ninja will always be at your service, Puh! They cant even be

here on time." She continued. "that's it the last straw! I'm reporting this to Hoakge sarutobi " Minato groaned and

shut his eyes tight. Obito was infuriated at this point as kakashi looked just as pissed, Obito's eyebrows

furrowed and he began to squint at the old woman. He gasped about to scream. Instantly Minato put his hand on

his shoulder calming him down, put his finger to his lips gesturing a 'shhhh' . Minato just was in a position where he

had to stay calm, which made it easier is that he wasn't the arguing type of guy and he did respect his elders, no

matter how much a pain in the ASS they could be. Obito stubbornly stood quiet and they proceeded on to the

garden.


	7. That granny, long talks and bar-b-q

*****several hours later*****

* * *

><p>It was now 6 'o' clock, and the sun was now on the other side of the sky. They were just walking down the dirt road<p>

right off the side of the Hidden Leaf. Team Minato was exhausted, dirt scruffed all over there faces, clothes were

torn and hair was all over the place. They were all happy it was all over. "I can not stand that women!" Rin

exclaimed. "Tell me about it" Kakashi agreed. "I hope Kushina doesn't end up like that." Minato chuckled under his

breath. "hah! I'm going to tell her that Sensei." Kakashi smirked as he pinted his finger at him. "Hey hey now, we

don't have to go to drastic measures" He said putting his hands out as a sweat dropped . "She made us pull all

those weeds!"Rin started changing the conversation. "WITH OUR BEAR HANDS!" Obito dramatically finished as his

knees fell to the ground, holding his hand up as if they were crippled. Rin and the rest laughed at him. "I was there.

I remember everything" Minato said looking down to his hands, they were all torn up from the prickly thorns and

bushes. "As you can see my hands are sore and swollen from all the shoveling and raking." Showing his hands to

the kids Kakashi went on "We did so much today that we'll probably smell like a garden for a whole week and she,

that damned old woman just wouldn't shut up the fu-" "Kakashi!" Minato warned. He paused. "W-well she wouldn't

shut the HELL UP!" She's lucky I held my temper." Crossing his arms he looked at his team-mates. "Well it's bad

enough she'll probably report me AGAIN, and old man Hiruzen is going to yell at me." Minato-Sensei said. "I DON"T

LIKE THAT BITCHY HAG NAGGER!" Obito screamed breaking the conversations. "OBITO! LANGUAGE!" Sensei yelled.

Rin and Kakashi couldn't help but to bust out laughing. Sensei sighed but joined in, it was too hard to resist. "What

Obito?! that sounds so ridiculous!" He laughed. "Heehee!" Obito laughed, his mouth was a gape showing his bright

smile. "Minato-sensei I'm hungry, you should, ya know, eheheh...Treat us..."Obito looked down to his sandals trying

to look as innocent as possible hoping Sensei would say yes. For all of our hard work" Obito asked. Minato raised an

eyebrow. The two others got excited liking the sound of this. "Yeah! Sensei you should do that, we don't have a lot

of money anyways!" Rin chimed. Obito reacted to the sound of her voice and began to stare at her with compassion

in his eyes, everything about her attracted him. Especially at this very moment. His eyes gleamed and sparkled while

staring at such perfection. Kakashi elbowed him in his ribs, knowing exactly what he was thinking. Kakashi smirked

making Obito embarrassed. He grimaced at him but an awkward smile was still seen."Hold on kiddo's, you have your

own money to right? We just went on a mission" Minato intoned. All three of them went up to him. "Please Sensei"

"Come on!" "We're kids, you shouldn't want us to spend our money, right Sensei?" They continued knowing he

would say yes sooner or later. "FINE! Fine fine okay okay, just please calm down" and before he could speak they

all cheered. Obito hugged him tightly and tears were pouring from his eyes "Your the best Sensei ever!" Minato

pushed him off a little, but began to smile. "How does Bar-Bee-Q sound". Everyone agreed to this wonderful idea.

They headed to the main streets of Konaha.

After everyone was done eating and their stomachs were full, they were all joking and laughing at the table.

Eveyone in Team Minato were the only ones to see Kakashi with out a mask. "Kakashi I never knew you could eat

so much" Minato said looking shocked. "Well I guess you didn't see all that hard work I did today, I was hungry " He

responded. "ughh I feel so full right now guys you have no idea" Obito said leaning on his Sensei. "Have you ever

been so full that you feel like you never want to eat again, but you know that your gunna want to eat later and

...uhnn..." He cut off "Nevermind.. so.. much ..to...sayyy...too full...in pain"he held hold his arms around his

stomach. They all started laughing. Of course Minato was almost left bankrupt from his wallet, but he didn't care,

these kids made him happy, and that's all that mattered. "Thank you Sensei" they all said. "Heheh no problem

kiddos" he smiled scratching the back of his head. Rin surprisingly had a good day with Obito ,more then she had

ever expected that's for sure. She felt weird, after today she was unsure of her true feelings for Obito, unsure about

her feelings for Kakashi as well. Did she like him or not. An Hour or so later after all the talking, stories and crazy

adventures were shared, but at the end of the day, when all the fun and distractions were over, Obito knew he had

to go back to the same fate he had every night. Loneliness...

****yaaay ok I tried not adding too much detail . but just enough. In my previous chapters i guess i was so strung up on making it sound good i overwrote alot. BUUUT OMG what will happen next. WIll rin talk to Obito and private, and if she does what will happen :0 YOU SHALL SOON SEE :D****


End file.
